New Feeling
by GriisleChan
Summary: Estaba totalmente preparado, ya tenía el lugar indicado y lo que necesitaba. Ahora sólo quedaba el poner de su parte para realizar tal propuesta especial y sumamente importante para el futuro de ambos ¿Tendrá la respuesta que busca? AsaKiku. Three-Shot. AU
1. Parte I

Hola~ :)

Después de un tiempito si publicar algo... les traigo este corto fic que constara de 3 capis n_n/ Originalmente iba a ser un one-shot, pero me he bloqueado horrible XDD asi que decidi el dividirlo e irles mostrando lo que llevo de este fic :) mas que nada también a ver si la idea gusta XD

Muchas cosas me inspiraron a esto, a pesar de que ahora estoy en blanco XD, asi como el dorama de Coffee Prince y la cancion de Smile de B1A4~ a pesar de que lo que escribi no tiene parecido con esas dos cosas pues sirvieron de inspiracion ;) incluso, lo que leeran a continuacion en esta primera parte la tome del dorama, adaptandola a los personajes y ambiente.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no es mio, el dorama de Coffee Prince tampoco y Smile de B1A4 mucho menos ¡Nada lo es! salvo este humilde fic en el cual estoy trabajando poco a poco y con mucho cariño para el fandom.

**Aclaraciones:** OOC. AU. Uso de nombres humanos. Humor-Romance (mas lo ultimo que nada)

Bueno, que no se diga mas~ ¡Espero les guste!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**New Feeling**

**.**

Arthur Kirkland era un joven ingles quien cumplió los treinta años recién. Era inteligente, buen trabajador, muy guapo y, a pesar de su personalidad un tanto peculiar en ocasiones, todo un caballero. Sin duda, como muchas mujeres solían decir, un buen partido como pareja. Y, para agregar, el mejor candidato a marido, tal y como también se murmuraba entre el personal femenino de su lugar de trabajo.

Sí, eso quería él en esos momentos, dar el paso inicial para convertirse en el esposo de quien amaba. Ambos llevaban saliendo ya un tiempo, como dos años más o menos, y ya era momento de subir de nivel, como decía constantemente Francis, en tal relación.

Y, por primera vez desde que conocía a ese rubio francés, iba a tomar consejo de su palabra.

Por lo tanto, ahí está él… frente a la joyería más fina y costosa de toda la ciudad, observándola desde la entrada divagando en ciertos recuerdos, al mismo tiempo que se disponía el ir hasta adentro en busca de lo que necesitaba. No es que no estuviera seguro, nada que ver, lo había pensado durante un tiempo, uno no muy largo, y ahora estaba lo suficientemente seguro el ir y proponerle matrimonio a su pareja; en realidad, no se recordaba a él mismo estar tan seguro en algo en su vida, y tal cosa le motivaba.

Se alisó un poco el elegante traje que llevaba puesto, que usaba porque venía de su trabajo, tomó aire y sonrió listo para adentrarse al edifico.

Una vez adentro la enorme cantidad de joyas y de más le recibió. Se quedó boquiabierto al detallar el lugar; todo estaba muy ordenado, las joyas separadas por tipo, categoría, estilo… y hasta en forma que ni tenía la más mínima idea.

Salió de su trance cuando una mujer, varios años mayor que él, se le acercó con una sonrisa amable con intensión de atenderle.

-¿Algo en que podamos ayudarle, joven?- ofreció, con la actitud característica de un empleado hacia el cliente.

-S-si- se aclaró la garganta, recuperando la compostura, y le comentó a la mujer lo que exactamente estaba buscando y necesitaba.

Ella rió levemente, sin burla ni nada, al darse cuenta de sus intensiones y que se le notaba un poco nervioso a pesar de que seguridad era lo que le sobraba.

-Sígame- le indicó con la misma amabilidad anterior, trasladándose hasta la vidriera principal, justo donde estaba lo que el oji esmeralda buscaba.

Sin decir nada más, la siguió sin evitar poder mirar a su alrededor, aún seguía bastante impresionado, ni se imaginaba que un lugar así podía existir.

Llegaron hasta allá y la empleada se colocó un guante de fina tela en una de sus manos e inició a mostrarle y ofrecerle la diversidad de modelos, tamaños, estilos y mucho más que había de tal joya.

Arthur prestaba atención a cada una de ellas, buscando que alguna le hiciera recordar a la persona a quien se la iba a entregar, pero le resultaba un poco difícil…

-Joven- ella, al percatarse de su indecisión, le llamó sin apartar la vista de lo que hacía- ¿Cuál es la edad de la novia?- y le miró esperando rápidamente la respuesta, una vez que dejó algunas de tales joyas sobre el mostrador.

-¿No… via?- se tensó, sin que se notara, y evitó la mirada paciente de la mujer- E-ella tiene veinte cuatro- sonrió, algo incómodo por la situación, simplemente sin poder evitar ponerse nervioso ante tal pregunta. Es que, su pareja no tenía nada de _novia_.

-Comprendo- totalmente ajena a lo que el rubio pensaba, señaló hacia unas de las joyas que recientemente había sacado de su lugar- Me parecería esta- la sacó de su cajita y se la mostró- Es sencillo, elegante y bastante femenino. Lo amará-

Arthur no pudo evitar cambiar su sonrisa anterior por una más natural, si tal personita escuchase tal cosa de seguro se sentiría bastante ofendido.

-Él… -rápidamente rectifico- Ella no es para nada femenina-

-Oh…- se extrañó, pero rápidamente siguió mostrándoles otros modelos.

Arthur veía cada una de ellas, en donde una era más hermosa que la otra, pensando que debía tomar una decisión rápido, no podía estar toda la vida en tal posición…

Pronto será el momento definitivo, hará su propuesta y esperaba con todo el corazón obtener la respuesta que mas deseaba. Sentía que todo se derrumbaba si tal cosa no sucedía…

-Me llevare este…-

-Perfecto-

**.**

**¿Continuará?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

¡Lista la primera parte! ¿Que les parece? ¿Debo continua? :o no hay lio, aunque a nadie le guste yo lo acabé XD no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias, mas cuando ya me falta poco para acabar completo el fic.

La segunda parte esta casi lista, solo tengo que editar unas cositas, en un par de dias estara subida :)

Sin mas, espero les haya gustado esto y que animen a seguir leyendo~ Es la primera vez que toco un tema, a fondo, como este y quiero que salga algo lindo XD

¿Opiniones? :o Son libres de dejar un review, si quieren uwu

¡Gracias por leer! Hasta la próxima~


	2. Parte II

Holi :)

Como ya tenia prácticamente lista esta parte (solo me faltaba arreglar algunas cositas y agregar algo mas, recuerden que esto en un principio iba a ser un one-shot) les traigo, rápidamente (¿o me tarde mucho? XD) la siguiente parte :3 esta vez mas larga que la anterior nwn/

Las aclaraciones son las mismas que la parte anterior.

¡Espero lo disfruten!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**New Feeling**

**II**

**.**

Miraba por la ventana desde el asiento del copiloto, todo estaba en total silencio e incluso la radio del vehículo llevaba un volumen muy bajo. Hacia memoria entonces de lo que sucedió hace apenas como treinta minuto más o menos… el cuando él, estando muy tranquilo en su habitación leyendo uno de los varios mangas que seguía semanalmente, de pronto logró escuchar su teléfono y cuando contestó la llamada se topó con Arthur diciéndole que quería ir a la playa ya mismo…

Es decir, casi era media noche ¿Por qué querría ir hasta allá? No pudo evitar extrañarse y, por más que quiso negarse, no pudo… algo en la voz del rubio le llevó a seguirle la corriente, sentía una corazonada al respecto. Así que, en unos pocos minutos, el rubio pasó por él hasta su casa y de ahí emprendieron camino hacia la costa.

Además ¿Podría algo salir mal? A veces el hacer cosas diferentes caía muy bien en una relación, y más como la suya.

Sin ningún contratiempo, lo que era normal debido a la hora que era, se llegaron a la zona costera donde desde incluso dentro del auto se respiraba ya el aire marítimo, era un buen ambiente.

Ambos se mantenían en silencio, cuando fue roto un par de veces sólo para comentar trivialidades, pero Kiku no se dejaba de preguntar acerca del porque de aquella repentina salida a tantos kilómetros de la ciudad.

-_Tal vez este estresado por su trabajo y sólo quiere distraerse_- sacó su propia conclusión, teniendo bases para plantearla, mientras notó que el auto bajaba de velocidad.

Fue entonces que Arthur estacionó el auto en una pequeña zona que daba vista al mar.

-Es aquí, bajemos un rato- le miró intentando ocultar sus ansias. Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que hizo su compra anterior, y fue justo en ese entonces que por fin logró idear un buen lugar para lo que estaba por hacer. Y si, ocultaba sus nervios bastante bien… eso o Kiku era un poco lento dándose cuenta de ciertas cosas…

El peli negro asintió con la cabeza y brindándole una sonrisa de confianza, esa que muchas veces le había regalado, se dispuso a salir.

Bajaron del auto, donde el rubio dejó sus zapatos y el saco de su traje -venía directo de su trabajo- y, además, subió un poco sus pantalones para evitar mojárselos. El otro le imitoó nada más en la parte de los zapatos, pues llevaba ropa cómoda de todos modos.

La zona era solitaria -no había que olvidar la hora- y, sobre todo, silenciosa, eso cuando las pequeñas olas del mar no rompían con ese silencio.

Definitivamente, era el lugar perfecto.

-Nunca había venido al mar a estas horas, es muy hermoso- comentó el japonés con su mirada clavada en el agua.

-Entonces aprovechemos esta oportunidad- sin más tomó la mano del otro chico y se encaminaron hasta la arena de aquella playa dispuestos a pasar un momento distinto en tal espacio.

Bueno, un momento a solas y en esas circunstancias no les caerá para nada mal... y más por la iniciativa del rubio.

Pasearon durante un ratito, siendo protagonistas de una escena romántica a vista de terceros, en donde con sólo el sonido del mar se dedicaban a disfrutar de ese momento de paz.

-Arthur-san…-

La suave voz del japonés se escuchó, el susodicho se dedicó a mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Algún problema?- se atrevió a preguntar por fin. Desde que salieron de casa llevaba esa pregunta en su mente y no fue hasta que pudo hacerla que se sintió tranquilo.

-Si…- le miró en silencio por unos segundos- Los hay- terminó suspirando.

-¿Quiere hablar de ello?- aún en su recorrió le volvió a preguntar, esta vez más confiado.

-No hace falta, no arruinemos el momento- sonrió para sus adentros, pensando que cuando el otro se mostraba tan atento lograba que le gustase aún más, si eso ya era posible a esas alturas. Tal cosa le daba más seguridad a su decisión- Además, más pronto que tarde se solucionará el que más preocupado me tiene-

Kiku abrió la boca para decir algo al respecto, pero al cabo terminó cerrándola al no saber qué decir. No entendió a que se refirió ¿Algo que tenía que ver con él? Oh vaya… eso le inquietó ¿Estaba acaso haciendo algo mal? ¿O ya lo hizo?

Y, mientras el peli negro tenía aquel debate mental, Arthur repasaba en su cabeza –intentaba recordar más bien- todo lo que había planeado desde entonces…

¡Ah! Al diablo todo los planes, lo único que tenía que hacer era ser sincero y ya. Claro, ojala fuera tan fácil.

-K-kiku…- genial, la voz le vaciló ¡Justo en ese momento!

-¿Uh?- detuvo el paso, haciendo que el rubio también lo hiciera, y le miró con interrogación.

-Bueno…- llevó su mano libre detrás de su cabeza, en modo de nerviosismo ¿Cómo debía comenzar? No, más bien ¿Cómo debía continuar? ¡Ah! Si que era difícil…

-¿Si…?- ladeó la cabeza, sin saber el torbellino de emociones que el otro experimentaba.

Arthur estaba por comentar algo más, en otro intento, pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Oh! ¡Mire allá!- señaló hacia la playa.

Efectivamente, al fondo, justo en el cielo oscuro, podía apenas observarse un juego de luces ¿Fuegos artificiales? ¿Lluvia de estrellas? No lo sabían, tampoco es que pensaban mucho en eso, simplemente se dedicaron a presenciarlo con una leve sonrisa cada uno.

-Kiku...- de pronto, cuando ya el show de luces en el cielo acabó, soltó suavemente su mano y se giro hacia él, lo que hizo que este también lo hiciera para quedar así frente a frente-Hay algo que quisiera decirte...- pronunció bastante serio, sintiendo sus manos sudar.

El peli negro se extrañó muchísimo puesto que la mirada del rubio estaba entre nerviosa y preocupada. Gracias a eso no pudo evitar volverse a preguntar si algo realmente malo había sucedido o, en dado caso ¿Era él el problema? Tragó saliva, contagiándose del nerviosismo del otro, y se mantuvo tranquilo esperando el no escuchar lo peor salir de la boca de su pareja, porque si, ya su mente se había desviado hacia el pesimismo.

-No sé cómo lo tomes...- se sintió tonto al decir tal cosa, pero estaba demasiado nervioso ¡Sólo quería que pasare rápido y todo saliera bien! Si, sobre todo eso ultimo más que nada.

-Espero y no mal- soltó una risita seca. Eso, y sin saber porque, le produjo un dolorcito en el pecho, uno para nada agradable.

-Bueno...- se aclaró la garganta, para impulsarse a continuar que nada, y se llevó una de sus temblorosas manos hacia uno de los bolsillo sintiendo la pequeña cajita que ahí llevaba- Quería que... ¡Agh!-

Su oración se cortó de pronto por un grito de dolor. Kiku observó como el rubio caía graciosamente al suelo y se llevaba ambas manos a su pie izquierdo. Paseó la vista a su alrededor y notó a un cangrejo rojizo, por lo que notó, irse como si nada, muy orgulloso de lo que había hecho ¡Nadie se atravesaba en su camino! Sin importar que fuese más del triple de su tamaño... y con eso se iba el pequeño animal costeño.

Claro... menuda forma de interrumpir un momento tan importante como lo era aquel.

-M-maldito animal- se quejó cerrando uno de sus ojos con expresión adolorida ¡Mira que era inoportuno! es que, pensó que el haber ido hasta allá iba a darles la tranquilidad y la soledad que su asunto requería, pero ya vio que se equivoco pues no contó con ciertas cositas andantes ¡Ah! ¿Por qué todo tenía que salirle mal?

-¿Se encuentra bien?- al asimilarlo todo, cosa en lo cual tardo bastante poco, se agachó examinando la herida recién hecha por una de las pinzas del pequeño cangrejo, que ya desapareció de su vista. La herida no era grave, pero si había tomado un tono entre rojo y morado; era normal que doliese tanto.

-S-si, ya esta- no quería preocupar al peli negro tampoco al quejarse por algo tan minúsculo, pero si dolía más de lo que se pudo imaginar ¡De ahora en adelante iba a comer cangrejo más seguido! Y lo va a disfrutar...

Los pensamientos vengativos del rubio fueron interrumpidos al sentir algo suave en su reciente herida, era Kiku quien sacó un pequeño pañuelo que llevaba por casualidad en uno de sus bolsillos y lo amarraba con sumo cuidado alrededor de la zona afectada.

Arthur le miró en silencio, sabía que si le detenía este no iba a hacerle caso, fijándose en las fracciones de su rostro, ese que se acentuaba bastante por la luz de la luna menguante marcada en el cielo oscuro. Bueno, a pesar de todo, la idea de haber ido hasta allá le seguía pareciendo la mejor...

-Listo- anunció clavando su mirar sobre el dueño de los ojos esmeraldas- ¿Puede levantarse?- se levantó primero ofreciéndole una mano. A pesar de que se mostraba natural había algo que rondaba por su mente, una posibilidad que no esperó que existiese entre ambos ¿Realmente todo era tan malo? Para él no era así, todo lo contrario, pero la actitud anterior del mayor le dio una idea... una de la que estaba totalmente equivocado.

Arthur se levantó, como pudo, en silencio sin tomar su mano, acto que le dolió un poco... más a todo lo que pasaba en su cabeza. Pero, en realidad, no la había tomado para que no notase su mal humor y todas esas malas palabras que refunfuñaba por lo bajo.

El más alto se alejó un par de pasos, a como pudo por lo de su pie, y se detuvo cayendo en cuenta de algo serio...

¿¡Como demonios iba a continuar con lo que estaba!? ¡Le había costado demasiado el sacar fuerzas! Ahora, no sabía si iba a poder de nuevo...

-¿Arthur?- se acercó, olvidándose un poco de lo que pasaba en su cabeza, y se puso a su lado mirándole curioso- Mejor consigamos un lugar para sentarnos, así no fuerza tanto su pie- propuso luego de obtener su silencio.

El rubio tomó la idea y le pidió ir al auto a buscar una manta que llevó para tal propósito. Tardó casi nada en ir a buscarla, puesto que no se habían alejado mucho de donde lo dejaron anteriormente, y al volver la extendió sobre la fina arena para así ambos sentarse.

Fue ahí, luego de unos segundos de adoptar tal posición, que notó al japonés un poco raro... como ido y temeroso. Llevó una mano a su hombro, que logró que se exaltara un poco, y le miró preocupado.

-¿Que sucede?- preguntó esta vez.

Kiku sólo negó levemente con la cabeza. Arthur alzó una ceja, diciéndole con eso que no le creía nada.

-¿Nada? Entonces… ¿Por qué tus ojos están tan apagados?- se atrevió a decir, puesto que se sentía un tanto excluido de la situación. No había cosa que más le gustara que la persona que más quiere, ósea él, tuviese confianza en su persona.

El menor abrió un poco los ojos, por el no haberse esperado eso, y desvió la mirada. No podía creer que se haya dado cuenta con tan solo mirarlo. Simplemente, era el rubio el único quien tenía ese _don._

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio, cosa que estaba pasando muy constantemente y les preocupaba en cierta forma, hasta que Kiku se armó a expulsar lo que ya llevaba rato dándole vueltas en su mente.

-Si…- comenzó con un susurro, volviendo puño sus manos. El más alto le miró más preocupado que nunca- Si va a dejarme, hágalo ahora…-

Y, sin duda, si no fuera porque estaba sentado, Kirkland hubiese caído al suelo del shock por tales palabras.

**.**

**¿Continuará?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Si... hasta yo quede picada por dejarlo así X'D pero me era lo mejor para así ir con todo en la ultima parte uwu

¿Como Kiku llego a esa conclusión? :o bueno, lo sabrán pronto XD

Por cierto, la siguiente parte estará para la semana que viene~ puesto que aun no tengo nada escrito XD

Si llegaste hasta aqui, gracias por leer y darle un chance a este humilde fic n-n/ ¿Opiniones? :o

¡Nos leemos para la próxima y ultima parte!


End file.
